Lighting systems have become increasingly flexible and configurable, in part due to the controllability of LED light sources. In 2012, Philips (Trade Mark) launched the Philips Hue system. This networked lighting system comprises a set of intelligent lights and a controller (called a Bridge). The system allows, for example, color and brightness control of the lights from a smartphone or tablet. The lighting control may be automated based on sensed conditions. Examples of available sensors are motion sensors, door/window sensors, temperature sensors and humidity sensors. The Hue system allows for ZigBee and IP based sensors to be added to the network. Such sensors can then control the various lights. The purpose of each sensor is generally for the activation of that sensor to trigger a lighting effect.
Users may add a sensor to a networked lighting system. In general such a system does not give useful feedback to a user when a sensor device is added to the lighting system. This leaves a user in doubt about whether the sensor and/or the networked lighting system has been correctly configured and whether the sensor is operational. There is a need for an intuitive method to provide acknowledgement that the setup of the sensor has been successful.